


I have literally never seen Dad's face from the front: A Trencil Fic

by FiggyFic



Series: Smile For Me Fics [3]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 19:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiggyFic/pseuds/FiggyFic
Summary: Has anyone in the Habitat actually seen front-facing Trencil? Nat and Trevor are about to find out.





	I have literally never seen Dad's face from the front: A Trencil Fic

"Alright, so what's the plan, Nat? How are we going to expose that VAMPIRE?! Garlic butter? Mirrors? RUNNING WATER?" Trevor whispers as he peers at the gardener from behind the walls of the acid sewers. 

"Shut up, Garbo! You're gonna, like, give us away!" Nat hisses. Normally Nat wouldn't enlist someone like Trevor Garbo to help her, but he's sadly the only person who complied that isn't totally insane. Little punch girl is way too wild, the basically two year old only cares about hurting that clown, and Tim Tam...well...Nat doesn't trust like that.

Trevor takes a step back and gets on all fours. "Oh! I KNOW! I'LL TRANSFORM INTO MY WEREWOLF SELF (his name is Sabastian and he has these really cool markings and is 7 feet tall...) AND FIGHT THAT VAMPIRE?" He starts panting and growling, preparing for his transformation.

Nat takes that back. He is totally insane. "There." She points at Trencil.

Trevor reluctantly gets back onto two legs and spies with Nat. "The gardener. I thought we established that-"

"Yea, the gardener, but that's not the point. Watch this." She whistles and Trencil moves his eyes to meet with Nat's. He gives a small smile and waves. "See."

"Uh"

Nat rolls and her eyes and glares at Trevor. "Let me spell it out for you. Have you EVER seen him from the front?"

"Well -" Trevor stops and thinks. His eyes widen and his jaw drops. "Oh, my GOD." He looks back at Trencil, and indeed, he was in profile view.

Trevor starts thinking out loud, "How was that possible? Has no one ever really seen him from the front? HOW?! IT MUST BE SOME KIND OF CONSPIRACY! OF COURSE! IT FITS PERFECTLY WITH EVERYTHING I'VE LEARNED ABOUT THIS PLACE!"

"And there he goes again..." Nat shakes her head as Trevor continues his rant. "Soon, dad. SOON." She's never seen the elusive front-facing Trencil for as long as she can remember. Birth? Profile view. Sixth birthday? Profile view. Music Recital? Oh, wait he wasn't there.

Trevor kneels next to Nat again, out of breath. "So, what's the plan?"

"Ok, so...ugh. I'm gonna talk to him, which means he'll be facing sideways from me. You go on whatever side you need to be to see him from the front." Nat and Trevor exchange nods and put their plan into action.

Nat walks directly over to Trencil to make small talk while Trevor sneaks off to the side. "Hey...Dad."

Trencil adjusts his gaze and looks at his daughter. His expression brightens, revealing his fangs. "Ah, Nat, my lovely daughter. It's so nice to see you visiting your old father. Have you come to forgive me of missing your music recital?"

Ugh. Her expression immediately sours at the mention of the music recital. "No." She glances over at Trevor and gives him a thumbs up.

"Oh." Trencil's bubble bursts.

Trevor jumps out from the sunlight and positions himself to witness front-facing Trencil. "I GOT HIM NOW, NAT! I-" He stops. He takes a step back. "I-Impossible."

Nat taps her foot. "What?! What is it?"

"H-He...HE'S STILL LOOKING AT ME FROM THE SIDE!" Trevor falls over. All his theories are breaking before his eyes.

Nat looks back at her father, who is still looking at her from the side. "How? After all these years? HOW?"

"Oh, silly daughter." Trencil smiles. "It's the oldest vampire trick in the book."

Nat smacks her face with her hand, defeated.

**Author's Note:**

> Reacies in peacies profile-only Trencil.  
> In celebration of the front-facing Trencil Yugo drew.
> 
> Tomorrow will be of the Parsley variety.


End file.
